


Among the Stars

by justforoneday



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, carolmaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforoneday/pseuds/justforoneday
Summary: Maria wasn't sure how to cope with Carol's disappearance, but Carol soon knew exactly how to follow her heart once she came back to her.





	Among the Stars

It all started with one small decision. One small decision that caused years of trauma for both.

The moment that Carol had chosen to take the test flight with Lawson, Maria knew, just  _knew,_ that something terrible would happen. She just wasn’t sure exactly what that would be, but she had a feeling of  _when_  it would happen.

When Maria had heard the news of Carol and what happened in the flight test, she wasn’t sure how to react. Guilt, grief, or better yet  _anger_ and _betrayal._

Carol didn’t take Maria’s advice of not going on the test flight. Carol wanted to prove herself a hero to not only the world, but _Maria_  as well.

It took Maria and her daughter Monica years, six years to be exact, to try and recover from their sudden loss, but the barrier from the real world while full of grief continued to grow and never stopped growing. That is until Carol Danvers appeared outside of Maria’s workplace at home, and completely tore that barrier down, whether it was for the worse or the better.

“I’m not who you really think I am.”

_God_ , how Maria wanted to yell, rant, and blame her, but with those words, she couldn’t bring herself to do anything. Not a single thing. She wasn’t sure what to feel. The one that she loved the most had been taken from her, but now seeing her without love in her eyes, felt like she was being taken from her again. And again. And again. And it would never end.

“So, you don’t remember  _anything_?”

“No, not really, I mean, I can see these… moments, but none of it really pieces together, y’know.”

Monica wanted to help get  _their_  Carol back. And so, they dug through the box of Carol’s things that they hadn’t touched, or even tried to think about, in six years. Carol smiled sadly, for she couldn’t help but to feel  _something_  about the fun, the pain, the happiness, the dread, and the _love_  that she had once felt. And seeing all of these memories while piecing together her own, she had found trust in Maria.

So, Carol decided to act with her heart.

“Thank you.”

Carol and Maria embraced as if they could hold onto the moon, the sun, the stars and more with their love.

“For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is my first time writing a fanfic/oneshot and I really enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more!! (You can request things on my tumblr which is @/ avantdreamer)


End file.
